A Second Chance
by VampirePrincess86
Summary: Regina gave her life to save the one she loves. She is given a second chance to live and to love in another land but with no memory of her son. Can a mother truly forget her child? Re-write of an old story.
1. Among The Gods

**Hello, So I did some reading and re-reading and decided to rewrite this story. I just got stuck and knew what I wanted with the story, I just didn't know how to put it into words. I own nothing but Katherine and Leonidas are mine.**

"_Momma!" Regina heard her little boy calling out to her in the distance. "Momma! Up!" She heard once more before she felt a heavy weight jumped onto her bed. She couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice as she felt his small hands cup her cheeks. _

_She opened her eyes surprising him before she pulled down onto his back and overpowered her son with tickles. Her smile and laughter increased with his giggles. She stopped and gave him a kiss on the cheek before lying back down next to him. "Good morning little one."_

_Henry crawled into his mother's arms and put his arm around her stomach. "Momma, today Saturday?"_

_She ran her rand through his hair before placing a kiss on top of his head. "It is indeed." _

_He quickly jumped up and leaned over and with both hands he grabbed her cheek. "We go swim?" He asked with excitement in his voice. Regina nodded to answer his question and felt her son pull her face close to his before he planted a big wet kiss on her lips. "Love you momma"_

They say that before you die your life flashes before your very eyes. If this is true, then Regina knew what fate had in store for her.

_Regina sat at the desk in her office going over the town budget when she heard the door to her office slowly opening. She glanced at the clock on her desk and saw that Henry should be arriving soon. She couldn't believe that he was six years old now and was now half way down with kinder garden. He was growing up quickly and the one thing that frightened her most was will he still love her? She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears but she shook her head as if to shake them away. She heard the door slowly open again causing a small smile to form on her lips. She acted as if she hadn't noticed the small form slowly crawling into her office as she finished signing the expense reports. She slowly got up and walked over to the file cabinet to place them in their correct file slot. _

_She ran her hand through her hair as she heard her chair roll. She couldn't help but smile one more time before turning around to find her son sitting at her desk with a large lopsided heart that he had cut himself out of construction paper. Her smile grew even wider when she saw the grin across her son's face as he swung his legs back and forth presenting her with the card. She walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. "Is this for me?" She asked acting surprised. _

"_I made it." He said with a proud smile. She took the card and read it closely. "Happy mother day to my favorite mommy, love always, Henry." He said out loud as she read the card to herself. _

_She placed the card down on the table and pulled her son into her arms as she rose to stand. She held him close as she felt a tear of joy fall down her cheek. "I love it Henry. Thank you" She felt his tiny arms wrap around her neck as he laid his head down to rest on her shoulders. This was a moment she would cherish for the rest of her life. _

Regina took a deep breath as the memory ended. She looked down at the diamond that floated in the air between her hands. She could feel the power draining from her body but she had to keep fighting. She had to make sure her son was safe. After all, this was her doing. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for her. But if she never enacted the curse, she would have never gotten Henry. He wouldn't exist. She wouldn't have gotten the chance to love him and know his love. God she missed the days when he would just let her hold him because he needed his mother. When Emma Swan came into town and the curse broke, everyone had forgotten that legally, she is henry's mother. She changed every diaper, spent sleepless nights soothing his cries of hunger, dealt with every temper tantrum he threw and raised him for the last ten years. Then, it was like she never existed and the last ten years she spent raising him where gone. She was nothing but a memory of a life that he didn't want. The woman who raised him was nothing more than The Evil Queen.

"_Henry Mills!" Regina yelled as she shut the front door of her mansion. She received a phone call from school today that Henry had been misbehaving. Instead of doing his class work, he was drawing what looked like a knight killing a woman. He had labeled them as Prince Charming and The Evil Queen. She walked into the foyer and placed her purse and keys on the table before looking at her reflection in the mirror. She held the paper in her hand and looked at it once more before she heard stomping coming down the stairs. She turned to face her son who stood before her with his arms across his chest. "Care to explain this?" She held up the drawing._

_Henry was now almost ten years old. Ever since he received a book of fairy tales from his teacher, he had begun to full away from her. His attitude and temper tantrums where out of control. She honestly didn't know how to deal with it anymore. "It's Prince Charming slaying the Evil Queen!" _

_She put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Henry, you're supposed to be focusing on your school work and not doodling. Go to your room, we'll continue this conversation during dinner."_

_Henry stormed off up the stairs in an instant. It was as if he couldn't stand to be in the same room as her anymore. The words that followed his escape broke her heart in an instant. "You're not my mother, you're the Evil Queen."_

She felt the hot sensation of her tears slowly making its way down her checks as she took in a sharp painful breath. She closed her eyes forcing herself to concentrate. She could do this, save them all. She owed them that much. She took one final breath as she concentrated whatever strength she had left into stopping the diamond. Even though he had pulled away and fought her over the past year, she still loved him with all her heart. He was still her son no matter what anyone said. She saw the light from her hands glowing much brighter than before as the light from the diamond began to dim. She was doing it. It was going to work. She was going to save them all. She felt herself smile as she looked up and saw Emma running into the mines. "Tell him I love him with every fiber of my being."

Emma stood there in shock as she saw the light from the diamond disappear before she saw Regina's eyes close and the woman fell to the ground. "No!" Emma yelled as she ran to the side of the fallen Queen. She pulled her into her arms and began to check for a pulse. "Regina!" She yelled as she slapped the woman's face. She looked up to see her parents and Henry running in. Her eyes immediately went to Henry.

"Mom!" Henry yelled as she started running to Regina's side but he was quickly grabbed by David and lifted off the ground. "No let me go! Mom!" Henry began to cry and fought as David carried him out of the mines.

Snow dropped to her knees next to Emma who had placed Regina back on the floor and began CPR. "You are not going to die on us. You hear me Regina? Our son needs you." Emma said in between chest compressions.

Snow assisted Emma with trying to revive Regina but after ten minutes had passed and not a single movement or breath came from her, Snow tried to get Emma's to stop. "Emma." Snow said as she tried to grab her hands.

"No, we can do this." Emma said ignoring Snow's pleas.

"Emma, she is gone." Snow said as Emma stopped at the realization of her words. "Emma, she is gone." Snow repeated one more time, this time it was only a whisper.

They both sat there in silence looking down at Regina who lay motionless before them. They didn't hear David walk up beside them. He knelt down and touched both of their shoulders. "The portal is about to be opened." He said as he bent down to pick up Regina's body. They were not going to leave her here. Like Henry said, she is family. Even after everything she had done, she was still family.

Henry was fighting Ruby's hold on him as he cried for his mother. He couldn't get the image of her lying there on motionless on the ground. Not moving, not breathing. He wished he could have taken back everything he had said to her. Wished he could have taken back every tantrum he had pulled, every ungrateful stunt and hurtful words he had said. She was truly his mother. He was so blinded by the story of her being the Evil Queen from the enchanted forest that he forgot that she was and always will be his mother. He remembered the nights when he would sneak into her room at night because he had a nightmare and she would hold him until he fell asleep. Nights where he was sick with a fever and she would stay up all night taking care of him then going to work with practically no sleep at all.

Every year on his birthday, she would take the day off and they would spend it all day together doing whatever he wanted. He was so blinded that he didn't see how much she truly loved him. He looked up and saw Emma and Snow walking slowly towards them and not too far behind them was David. And in his arms he saw the limp body of his mother. Her head was hanging down and her arm fell to the side of her body. It just waved in the air, bouncing with every step David took.

"No." Henry yelled as Ruby held him tighter, turning him away from the sight of his dead mother. He finally pulled out of her grip and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. "No! Mom!" He yelled. He was grabbed by Emma and Snow and before he knew it, he was pulled back instantly. "No! I want to see my mom!" He began to throw his arms around in an effort to break free from their hold and it worked. He slowly walked up to David who had knelt down to the ground so Henry could be face to face with the woman who raised him. He took her hand in his and he felt the warmth that he remembered as a child gone from her hand. She was cold. He moved her hair from her face and used both of his hands to pull her head up as he placed his forehead against her. "Mom, please don't leave me." He said as he began to cry uncontrollably.

Emma and Snow watched the scene playing out before them. Their hearts broke as she watched the boy mourning his mother. They felt their own tears fall down their face. They paid no attention to the crowd that was now gathering around the fallen Queen and her son.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I called you evil, I'm sorry for not listening. I'm sorry for tell you that you weren't my mother. I'm sorry I broke your favorite vase. I promise to be good. I promise to show you every day how much I love you." Henry said in between sobs. "I promise I won't pretend that you ever really loved me. I know you did. But I was so caught up in breaking the curse that I didn't see it. I didn't see the hurt in your eyes every time I called you the evil queen." He took a deep breath. "Please, mom. Please come back to me. Please don't leave me." He said still holding her head against his. He felt an arm on his shoulder. And he tried to shrug it off. "No! Don't touch me!" He held onto his mother.

"Henry, I won't let go of her." David's voice brought Henry's gaze to him. Henry turned and looked around at the crowed that had formed around them. Everyone was on their knees paying respect to the once Evil Queen. At that moment, she was no longer the Evil Queen, but the woman who saved them all. "I promise I won't let her go. I will hold her all the way through the portal."

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." An unfamiliar voice spoke out loud. It was a voice that no one had ever heard before. Everyone turned to look to find the source of the voice and all of their eyes fell upon a bright glow next to David. When the light disappeared a woman stood before them. She was tall, dressed in all white and her long black hair flowing behind her in the wind. She looked at Emma and her piercing blue eyes made it seem like she was looking right through her soul. "Regina contacted me with her last wish. I will take her from here, Prince."

David stood up and took a step back from the unknown woman. He pulled Regina closer to him as Henry stood protectively in front of his mother. He felt the presence of the dwarves who came to stand at his side. "Who the hell are you?"

Snow took a deep breath before walking slowly up to the woman. "Katherine?"

The woman turned her gaze to Snow before nodding in acknowledgment. "Hello Snow." They embraced each other for a moment. "Regina contacted me this morning." She held up a crystal for Snow to see. She placed the crystal down on the ground and an image of Regina appeared.

"My Dearest Kat, my best friend. I have a favor to ask of you. By the time you see this, I will already be dead. I know you will try and come to my aid, Kat. This is something I must do alone. I am unsure of how to ask for this though so please bear with me." Regina took a deep breath as she placed her hands on her knees. "What I'm about to do will require all the strength I have left in me. After what happened this morning, there isn't much I have left to give. But I must do what I can to save the lives of the people I hurt so much, especially my son. Let him know that I truly loved him and I always will. In order for me to stop the fail safe, I must destroy it and in return, I will destroy myself." Regina's tears were now falling steadily down her checks. "Tell my son I loved him more than life itself. I hope he grows up to be a wonderful king. Do know that I will always be with your as long as you keep me in your heart. Miss Swan. Take care of my son." The image from the crystal ended and everyone was left in tears.

A man appeared next to Katherine and slowly walked to David. Henry began to push him away from his mother but he was grabbed by Emma. Grumpy pushed himself in between the man and David. "You're not taking The Queen anywhere, Mister."

"Regina belongs with her family." Katherine said as she stood tall in front of the dwarf.

"We are her family." Snow responded.

Katherine took a deep breath before moving her gaze back to Snow. "I know of your relationship with Regina, Snow. Have you forgotten? I was there for all of the pain that your father brought upon her. You were only a child, she could not blame you nor could she forget. She belongs with me." Katherine turned her gaze back to Grumpy "Leonidas."

The man took Regina from David's arms and held her tightly in his. Katherine looked at Henry, then to Snow and David. She returned her gaze back to Henry before walking up to him and kneeling down to face him. She reached into the pocket of her white jacket and pulled out a locket. She opened it and handed it to him. "Your mother wanted me to give this to you when the time was right." He took it in his hand and a smile crept across his face. "She wasn't always evil, Henry. Despite what you may believe or read in books, there are two sides to every story."

"Where are you taking her?" Henry asked as Katherine stood up.

"To her resting place among the Gods."


	2. I Will Show You Love

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**TJLee- I cried when I re-read to re-write it. Lol **

**So this chapter is to provide background into Regina and Katherine's friendship.**

* * *

><p>Kat sat in a chair across from the bed where Regina was placed to rest when they returned. She sat bent forward holding her face in her hands thinking about the conversation she had with Regina that morning.<p>

"_You concealed yourself from me with magic?" Kat yelled as she paced back and forth in the small apartment that was unknown to her. She had received a telepathic call from Regina this morning and without a second thought, she appeared immediately. She stopped and looked at the woman sitting in front of her. She wasn't the Regina she had known for the past ten, no thirty-eight years. Could she really count the past twenty eight years? She took a deep breath and sat down in a chair that was next to the bed. "Regina, after I heard you enacted a curse on your land that brought you here, I searched for you. I couldn't sense you." Kat spoke in a quiet yet stern voice. "I thought I lost you and now that I found you again, you want me to do what?" She asked in disbelief._

_Regina took a deep breath before looking into the eyes of the woman who sat in front of her. They had first met each when Regina was around the age of twelve. Kat was not from the enchanted forest, but another world, a word where Gods and Goddesses existed. All and all, they were similar in a way. Myths and fairy tales, both stories someone at one time made up for others to believe in. Regina had magic but Kat had powers. You could say they are one in the same, but Kat would argue until her face turned blue that they most certainly are not. They grew close over the years and eventually became sisters in each other's eyes. Kat being an immortal was much older than Regina. She took the role of big sister immediatley. They had a strange connection to each other. They could feel each other's pain and sadness. Kat would always come to Regina's rescue when her mother abused. Kat and her mother had gotten into a fight. Powers against magic and that was the day that Kat almost killed Cora. But to both of their surprise, Regina asked her not to, as much as Cora hurt her, she would always be her mother. She only wished Henry felt the same way. There were times where she felt that coming from Henry but then he would turn around and leave her for Emma. She didn't need to reminded so many times that Emma was his real mother. _

"_I know you will not let me stay dead so when you bring me back to live, I want you to rid my memory of Henry." Regina spoke softly. She felt the tears falling down her cheek. "I don't want to hurt anymore. I watched my mother kill Daniel then I killed him myself. I want the pain of losing my son gone from my heart for as long as I remember him, I will be in pain. My heart breaks every time I look at him." She felt Kat wrap her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I want to forget, please."_

_Kat felt her own tears falling down her cheeks as she held her best friend. She had missed so much of her friend's life over the past twenty eight years that she had been hidden in this world She had a son who didn't return her love. Kat would give anything in the world to have a mother like Regina. Even though Regina had turned into the Evil Queen, but, when she loved, it was unconditional. "I can help you stop this; you won't have to do it alone. You won't have to die."_

_Regina turned to face her friend. "No, I have to die. It's the only way."_

Kat walked up to the woman lying on her bed. She took a deep breath before placing her hand on Regina's chest and with a glow of her hand; she saw color returning to Regina's face. She moved her hand and placed it on Regina's forehead. "I can make you forget, Regina. But I cannot stop you from remembering. You are his mother and a mother's love for her child can never be forgotten."

* * *

><p>Kat sat in her father's meeting room when she heard the sound of Regina's laughter echo through the halls followed by her half-brother's laughter as well. She sat with her back on the arm rest and her legs swung over the other. A few months had passed since she brought Regina back and erased her memory of her son. When Regina finally woke up from her extensive sleep, Kat asked her what was the last thing she remembered.<p>

"_I remember the crystal." Regina said slowly as if she was unsure if what she was remembering was correct. "Did they get out safely?" She asked. Kat nodded and Regina let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She got up off Kat's bed and walked over to the window. She had forgotten how beautiful the view from Mount Olympus was. It's been a long time since she was brought here by Kat. "I can't return to the enchanted forest."_

_Kat went to stand beside her friend and playfully nudged her with her shoulder. "No, you can't. You're staying here."_

_Regina smiled and playfully pushed Kat back. "I died." Regina said quietly._

"_I know." Katherine replied. Her father was furious with what she did. She brought back the dead. Healing a mortal was one thing but to bring back the dead was forbidden. Luckily, her uncle favored her. "Father was furious with me."_

"_And your uncle?" Regina asked as she turned to face her friend._

"_Despite the fact that my father and my uncle despise each other, I am still his favorite niece." Katherine said with a laugh._

Kat held the jasmine flower to her nose and took in its sent. It was her favorite flower and Regina always said she smelled just like it. Her mother would always bring her some when she visited from her native country of Thailand. That was one hundred years ago. She convinced her father to let her grow some in the gardens. Sometimes she went to visit her mother in the Elysian fields from time to time. Her mother was happy in the afterlife. She only wished she could have Regina meet Daniel but unfortunately, he was killed in the enchanted forest and not in this world. She sighed and was interrupted from her thoughts when Regina came in through the door followed by her half-brother Leonidas. She eyed the two suspiciously as their laughter slowly came to a halt.

"Well I see you two are having loads of fun." Kat asked as she sat straight up in the chair.

Regina stood up straight with her hands folded in front of her. She was wearing a white one sleeved gown and it looked stunning on her. She truly belonged here as a Goddess rather than in the enchanted forest as a sorceress. "Your brother, my dear is clumsy." Regina went to go sit on the arm rest of the chair Kat sat in and rest her arm on Kat's shoulder as she eyes Leonidas playfully. "I mean, a man, a God no less tripped over his own feet from a wink from a woman." At the end of that sentence both Regina and Kat were now laughing hysterically.

Leonidas stepped forward towards the two giggling woman. "Ah but a wink from a beautiful woman would strike any man to his knees."

"Is that all it takes for a woman to get you on your knees, dear brother?" Kat said without thought. She looked at her brother who grinned before lunging at her. Leonidas fell into the empty chair nearly knocking Regina over in the process.

Regina stood up from where she sat looked at Kat's now empty chair and then to Leonidas who laughed and lunged. She winked at him again before she was engulfed in purple smoke.

Regina reappeared at Kat's side in the gardens. She looked to see Kat lying on her back in the grass. She went to join her. "What's on your mind?" Regina asked as she lay down next to her friend.

"Do you ever miss the enchanted forest?" Kat asked as she stared off into the clouds.

Regina let a moment of silence pass between them as she thought about the answer to her question. "Yes." She in all honesty did miss her family. "They think I'm dead don't they?" She felt Kat nod. David and Snow did rescue her from Tamara and Owen. And that was it, she had completely forgotten about the two people out to destroy magic. She bolted into a sitting position before turning to look at Kat who was now propped up on her elbows. "Tamara and Owen! I have to go back; they will do everything in their power to destroy magic. "

Kat sat up and took Regina's hand into hers. "There is no sign of them in the enchanted forest." She felt Regina send her a confused glare. "I have someone over there."

Regina nodded. She felt a sting in her heart as if something was calling to her. Something was missing, she couldn't exactly figure out what it was. "I feel like something is missing, like I left something behind." She said as she put her hand to her heart.

Kat glanced over at Regina before returning to her spot on the ground. She knew it was only a matter of time before her memories and love for her son would return to her. "Like what?"

Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Allowing herself to relax as the heat of the sun warmed her body. She couldn't quite figure it out. "You know that feeling like you left the stove on but you can't remember if you turned it off?"

Kat turned onto her side to face her friend and raised an eye brow in confusion. "A stove?"

Regina smiled. "Okay, you know when you get this feeling that you forgot something at Thor's house but you can't remember what it is?" She kept eyes contact with Kat who tried to play coy when she heard Thor's name. Regina smirked. "Don't think I didn't notice him sneaking around the house the other night. If your father knew you were seeing a Norse God." Regina shook her head.

Kat propped her head up on her arm and kept eye contact with Regina. "Um, ill humor you, so yes. I know the feeling you are talking about."

"I feel like I forgot something back in Storybroke. But I can't remember what exactly it is I forgot." Regina said as she folded her arms behind her head.

Kat laid back down allowing a few brief moments of silence to pass before she answered. "Maybe you forgot to turn the stove off." And with that she felt Regina smack her in the arm as they both busted out into a fit of laughter.

"Do you remember that night when you almost killed my mother?" Regina asked staring off into the sky.

_Kat stood with her feet firmly on the ground and her head held high. She wasn't afraid of a sorcerous; she was a Demi-God. She held her hands out to her side and she made eye contact with the evil woman. "Do you know what you are doing to your daughter?" She said with furry in her voice. She could see Regina watching her intensely from where she laid on the ground after her mother had magically attacked her. Her father instantly by her side, but what Cora didn't realize was that Kat was at Regina's side, hiding in plain sight. Regina could see the rage forming in Kat's eyes, her bright blue eyes now began to grow brighter as electricity began to lace itself around her fingers. _

_Cora formed a ball of fire in her hand as she stood in front of Kat showing no fear. "This is none of your business, child." Cora laughed. "You're no match for me."_

"_I am half god you wretched old woman." Kat said as she began to play with the electricity laced itself around her fingers. "Regina is my best friend, she is my business. What kind of mother are you? You have no love for your own daughter. You claim that her wellbeing is in your best interest when all you do is criticize her, control her life, and abuse her. You don't know what love is. Stop trying to live your life through her." And with that, Cora through the fireball at Kat but she caught it with a mere flick of her wrist. "Interesting." Kat said as she examined the ball of fire. She closed her hand and the ball disappeared. She raised her hand to the sky and thunder began to sound loudly. She pointed towards Cora and lightning struck Cora straight in the chest. She flew about twenty feet from where she stood. _

_Kat started to walk towards the woman who was slowly getting off the ground until she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to look and was met with Regina's face. "Please, don't. As much as I hate her, she still is my mother." _

"If you had not stopped me, I would have ended her life." Kat said quietly as she turned to lay on her side facing Regina. "So tell me dear friend, what lies ahead for you and my brother?"

Regina turned to face Kat. "You know, some of the things you say only make sense because of your accent. If you said it without one, it would just sound completely odd." She said with a laugh.

Kat laughed. "Avoidance, what you do best. Open your heart, Regina. You will love again and when you do, the love you receive will be like none you have received before."

* * *

><p>Regina laid on her chase enjoying the view of the moon and the stars. This had become a nightly routine for her since her arrival on Mount Olympus. Even though the lights of Storybrook did not outshine the light of the stars, she rarely had time to sit and enjoy the night sky. She found the light from the full moon relaxing. She placed her head down on the pillow and pulled the sheep fur blanket up to her waist. As she closed her eyes, the thought of Snow crossed her mind. She wondered how they fared with her death. She sat up once more and picked up a small mirror. With one wave of her hand, the image of Snow appeared before her.<p>

"_Emma!" Snow yelled out for her daughter. She was placing what seemed like flowers into a basket. Regina looked around and saw that she had located Snow through a mirror in her bedroom._

_Emma walked in with a shovel in hand. Regina laughed to quietly to herself. Unlike Snow, Emma was still dressed in her usual jeans and that horrid red leather jacket. "Are you ready? The tree has apples."_

"_I only wish Regina could be here to see how beautiful her apple tree has gotten." Snow said as she turned to face her daughter._

With that, Regina waved her hand to end the mirrored portal. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and the weight of another body joining her on the chase.

"It's getting late, Regina. Come to bed." Leonidas said as he took her hand in his.

Regina opened her eyes and let the tear fall down her check. He reached up and gently wiped the tear and cupped her check in his hand.

"I will not pry nor will I force you to let me in." He placed his forehead against her's. "Only you know when you will be ready." He stood up and left her alone to collect her thoughts.

Moment later, Regina slipped herself into bed and wrapped her arm around Leonidas' waist. She placed her head on his chest and smiled as she felt a kiss placed on her head. She turned her gaze to meet his. "Before I was married to King Leopold, I fell in love with the stable boy. His name was Daniel. My mother did not approve of him, as she did not see his status fitting of her daughter. One day, I saved the life of a young girl. Soon after, I discovered that she was the daughter of the King. In exchange for saving his daughter's life, he requested my hand in married and my mother gladly accepted it on my behalf." Regina adjusted her position so she could rest her head against Leonidas'. "That night, Daniel and I were to run away together. But my mother stopped us before we had the chance." Regina felt the tears burning in her eyes. She felt herself being embraced and he held her close. "She tore his heart from his chest and crushed the life out of him before my eyes. I could do nothing; I could not save the man I loved. I held him in my arms and all I could do was watch the life drain from his eyes. I do not deserve love. After all I have done. I do not deserve any of this."

Leonidas placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before wiping the tears from her eyes. "But you do Regina. Do you know why?" He felt her shake her head. "Because when you love, you love with all your heart and all your soul. That is what makes your heart so strong. When you hurt, you hurt with your entire being. Everyone deserves a second chance. If will have me, I will show you love."


End file.
